


Got to Taste Like Candy

by FivePips, jennandblitz



Series: Rock 'n' Pole [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, D/s, Dom/sub, F/F, First Meeting, Get Together, Kink Negotiation, Marly is Queen, Oral Sex, Piercings, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bdsm club, light degradation, name-calling but lovingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandblitz/pseuds/jennandblitz
Summary: If Marlene and Dorcas never got together, Remus and Sirius would have never met. Ever wonder what happened that fateful night?
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Rock 'n' Pole [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1452979
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Got to Taste Like Candy

Marlene leaned on the bar, kicking her legs up behind her and waved down Tom behind the bar. “Hey Sweetie! Can I get my usual?” She put on her best smile.

“Yeah, Marly, coming right up.” He laughed.

With a wink, she spun around to see who was there and what was happening. The club seemed full with its Saturday night usuals. Next to her Emme seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Emme! Hey!” She threw her arms around her friend. “Guess what I got!?”

“Hi babe!” Emme kissed her cheek as she hugged back. “Good lord, what? It’s not  _ another _ pair of latex hot pants, is it?”

“No! I’d be showing those off, wouldn’t I?” She snickered. “Though, these lace up pants are fairly new.” She stuck her leg out, pointing her foot as if she were dancing.

“I was thinking that. They suit you. Your arse looks great. Where did you get them?”

“Thanks! Online, that shop you told me about.” She wiggled her arse and then did a spin. “But it’s not the pants!”

“What is it then?” Emme laughed, looking a little exasperated.

Marlene smirked before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off, up over her head. She had the  _ cutest _ black bralette on. You could even see her nipple piercings through the lacy cups. “Isn’t it lovely?”

Maybe it said something to how often Marlene got naked in the club, but Emmeline wasn’t surprised at all. “Ah! It’s so pretty! Damn, Marly, that looks great!”

“I love it!” She set her shirt down when Tom slid her a drink. “I want like twenty more in all different colors! I wish I could wear this out on the street.”

“Ah, the joys of the sex club, huh?” Emme grinned as she watched a woman in a latex pencil skirt sashay past.

“ _BDSM_ _Club_ , Emmeline, if you please,” Tom said with a cheeky grin as he passed them on his way back towards the queue.

Marlene grabbed her drink and turned to the crowd. “He’s so proper with it.”

“Bless him.” Emme grinned, looking around. “Looking for anything tonight, then?”

“The love of my life to Dom the shit out of me per usual.” She let out a wistful little sigh, looking around the club. The furniture guy was making himself a footstool again for some hard looking Domme.

“Ha, as per usual. It didn’t work with Rosie?”

Marlene made a face, thinking about her most recent break up. “She was  _ fine _ , but the spark wasn’t there. She wasn’t hard enough on me either in some ways but too hard in others.” Rosie was a great person, but they didn’t really hit every box that Marlene needed to chec. She wanted something more both in and out of the bedroom.

“Shame. You know when it’s right though, huh?”

“That’s what they say.” She frowned a little. “You know, Sirius just fucked off to Brazil? Their relationship just wasn’t working either. Now though, I’m down my best mate and a girlfriend  _ and _ someone to beat the shit out of me.”

Emme slung her arm around Marlene’s waist. “Aw, darling. Listen, if you  _ really _ need someone for an impact play scene, I can help.”

“Yeah? You’re the sweetest, Emme. I think I’ll go dance for now ‘cause they’re playing the best music!” She perked up a little before sipping her drink.

“Alright. Have fun darling.”

“Thanks Emme.” She kissed her cheek then spun out towards the dance floor with a little squeal.

\----------

Dorcas was not usually a nervous person, but going to a new club, in a new town, was one of the few things to make her nervous. It was only a little fluttering of butterflies as she was checking in her coat, but as soon as she stepped into the club proper, it was practically negligible. 

The place felt almost as homey as the club she’d frequented in London, and immediately Dorcas was glancing around, looking for interesting people to play with or scenes to watch. It was lively as anything, with a great soundtrack too, so she made a beeline to the dancefloor after getting a drink.

Immediately, Dorcas’ attention was drawn to a woman on the dancefloor, in the shiniest, tightest pair of leather trousers--more laces than leather, really--and a lacy bralette. It wasn’t even really her outfit that drew Dorcas’ eye, because there were half-naked people two feet away, but the way she was  _ moving _ . Her wavy blond hair was like a waterfall around her, with glittery silver cat ears nestled on top, and she was dancing as if she didn’t give a flying fuck about what else was happening around her. Intrigued, Dorcas drew a little closer, sipping her drink as she leaned on the wall at the edge of the dancefloor nearest to the blonde.

As she spun around, she had the biggest grin on her face. The blonde did stop spinning at one point and came to a halt not too far from Dorcas. Her eyes locked on Dorcas’ and the smile that came over her face was much different from the one she had while dancing.

Dorcas couldn’t help smiling back, not too wide, not  _ too _ inviting because she had to have that  _ aura _ about her. She raised her drink in a little toast in the blonde’s direction before taking a sip, wondering if she would come over or not.

The blonde cocked her head then strutted right over to Dorcas. “Hi! Are you new? Haven’t seen you here before. I’m Marlene.”

_ Oh _ , she was bold. How interesting. “You’re right, I’ve just moved here, darling.”

Marlene grinned. “It’s a great place, the club and Godric’s in general.” She shifted a little on her high heels. “What’s your name?”

“Hm. I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet, darling.”

She looked at Dorcas through her lashes, moving a little closer. “What can I do to earn it?”

Dorcas smiled a little wider before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. “What do you drink?”

Marlene held up her bright pink drink. “Tom calls it The Pretty Pet.”

“Fitting for you, pet,” Dorcas said. She never usually jumped into nicknames and dynamics like this right away, but everything seemed to slot together so well with Marlene. After flipping her wallet open, Dorcas handed Marlene a twenty. “One beer and one Pretty Pet then.”

“Yes… Ma’am.” Her cheeks went a little pink. “I’ll be right back. Quick.”

“I’ll find us a table and see you there.” Dorcas grinned, feeling her heart pounding. God, she was gorgeous.

“Okay, thank you.” She smiled before heading towards the bar. Dorcas watched her go, smirking. Scratch gorgeous, this girl was otherworldly.

It didn’t take long to find a small booth on the edge of the dancefloor. Dorcas settled herself on one side, sipping her drink as she sat with one ankle on the other knee, her arm across the back of the booth. There was something about being in a club and in a position of power that would be endlessly thrilling and reassuring to Dorcas. Especially when it was someone like  _ Marlene _ she had the power over.

A few minutes later Marlene was back holding another bright pink drink and Dorcas’ beer. “Here you go. I didn’t take too long, did I?” She set the drinks on the table before sitting down.

Dorcas raised an eyebrow. “No, you didn’t. But I didn’t say you could sit down.”

“Oh, sorry Ma’am.” She stood back up. “Can I sit, please?”

“Of course, thank you for asking.” She tilts her head a little, looking at Marlene for a moment. “I’m Dorcas.”

“That’s a nice name.” Marlene smiled as she sat down.

“I prefer Ma’am.” Dorcas took a sip of the beer Marlene had bought. “You’ve got good taste.”

“Yes, of course, Ma’am.”

“Hm… Say Dorcas?”

“Yes, Dorcas.” She smiled again.

Dorcas shifted a little in her seat, glancing around the club before back at Marlene. “I don’t know, with the way you say my name I might prefer it.”

“Whatever you want.” Marlene shuffled a little closer to Dorcas.

“What do  _ you _ want, darling?” Dorcas cocked her head, watching. She knew some people who enjoyed submission liked going along with anything, regardless if they were really enjoying it. She had a feeling Marlene wouldn’t be like that, though, she seemed far too headstrong.

\------------------------

Marlene couldn’t stop staring at Dorcas. She was so magnetic and oozed confidence and power. It was so fucking hot. Now she was asking Marlene what she wanted? The feelings were swirling all inside her, she could hardly think straight. Not that she knew what straight was.

“What do I want? Oh, I’d really like to get to know you a little. If that’s okay.” She wanted a Domme, but she also wanted a girlfriend. Dorcas could potentially be both.

“I’d like that too.”

She wiggled a little in her seat, feeling as if she was containing herself from completely bursting out like normal. She wanted to be good for Dorcas, and she had just met her. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes. You can always ask me questions, no permission needed.” Dorcas shifted a little closer, watching Marlene intently.

Marlene really liked that, she liked asking questions and finding out more about anything. In the past that wasn’t always something she could do. “Why’d you move here from...wherever?”

“From London,” Dorcas said, smiling slightly. Her arm moved a little closer to Marlene’s shoulders on the back of the booth. “For a job really, I needed a change, and my best mate knew of a job going here.”

“What do you do for a job?”

“I’m a personal trainer.” Dorcas sipped her drink, still just  _ looking _ . “What do you do, Marlene?”

“Ah! That’s amazing!” She squirmed a little then bit her lip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to shout. I’m just excited because I’m a dancer and work at a studio. So, like… it’s similar but different.”

Dorcas gave her what was maybe her first  _ real _ smile. “Be as loud as you like. You’re adorable when you get excited.”

Marlene relaxed, letting out a long breath. That was part of the reason her and Rosie didn’t work out. “Oh! Good! In the past the people I were with, especially any Dommes liked me to be more subdued.”

“Oh?” Dorcas’ face darkened and she looked more than a little intimidating for a moment. Marlene felt her fingers through her hair, combing gently. “That doesn’t sound good. Subdued is boring. So you bounce around and shout and squeal as much as you like, huh? And if anyone tells you otherwise you point them to me.”

“You’re fantastic!” Marlene leaned into Dorcas. “Subdued is really boring. People don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Exactly. Especially if they’re missing someone like you.”

Marlene flushed a deep red. She was never one to get embarrassed by people talking to her like this. There was something about Dorcas she couldn’t put a finger on. “Thank you.”

Dorcas chuckled. “You’re cute as all hell when you blush.”

“You’re making me blush easily.” She put a hand on her own cheek.

“Oh yeah? Why’s that, pet?”

“You’re just saying all the right things.”

“That’s good to know.” Dorcas kept combing her fingers through Marlene’s hair, careful to avoid the cat ears. “So, you’re a dancer?”

“Yeah! I teach at this cute little school and I do pole. I compete, actually! My best mate and I want to open a studio one day.” Marlene explained excitedly as she leaned into the touch.

“Pole dancing? Oh, that I want to see.”

“Yeah! I won silver my last competition. It was real competitive too! OH MY GOD! I have one in London in a few weeks! Maybe you could see that. It’d be fun!” She rambled off, letting herself be her… well, herself.

“Silver?” Dorcas let out a low whistle. “You’re good then, huh? I’d love to come see you dance.”

“That’d be neat! You could show me around London!”

“I’d like that.” Dorcas smirked and wound her fingers through a strand of Marlene’s hair at her shoulder. “Maybe you can show me some of your dancing up close in return?”

Marlene perked up even more, somehow. “Yeah! I could.”

“God, you’re so adorable. I’d love to see you dance. Do you just do pole, or is it other things too?” Dorcas laughed softly, sipping her drink.

“I was trained in ballet and jazz too. I’d love to learn burlesque! It’s so sexy.” Marlene turned a little more towards Dorcas.

“Mhmm, it is. You’d suit it. In a corset and those opera length gloves, dancing to something jazzy.”

Marlene smirked. “I have a corset at home.”

“Oh, you do? Does it match your kitten ears, or this cute bra?”

“It matches my ears nicely, I’d say. It’s the type of corset that sort of has your tits out. I’d have to take this off.” She looked down at her bra. “Do you like my piercings?”

Dorcas smirked wider and tilted her head to look at Marlene. She took her time, her gaze drifting down, then back up. “Very sexy, darling.”

“Yeah?” Marlene reached up and pulled down the cup for Dorcas to get a better view. “I like these because the diamond.”

Marlene was  _ sure _ Dorcas groaned. “Sparkles suit you,” she murmured, lifting her hand to trace the tip of her finger over the edge of the lace. She didn’t  _ say _ anything, but when she glanced back up to Marlene’s face, her eyebrow quirked up as if to say  _ can I? _

She slipped her straps down and off her arms. “Do you wanna touch? You can.”

“I can, hm?” Dorcas leaned a little closer, her other hand brushing the hair back from Marlene’s shoulder. She took her time, torturously slow as she traced her fingertip around Marlene’s nipple, then tugged ever so slightly on the piercing.

Marlene let out a moan, tipping her head back.  _ Jesus fucking christ _ .

\----------

Dorcas grinned, watching Marlene intently as she brushed the pad of her thumb over the other woman’s nipple. She’d just let out the richest, sexiest moan Dorcas had ever heard. And she was so brazen, too, even for a sex club, just pulling her bra down and inviting Dorcas to touch. She wanted to do  _ more _ than touch, so much more, but consent was everything.

“Hmm, see? I like you being loud.”

“Yeah.” She gave a little whimper. “Do they feel as nice as they look?”

“Mmm, they feel more than nice.” Dorcas pinched just a little, rolling the rosy bud between her fingertips. “I bet they taste even better.”

“Ah!” Marlene arched in the sexiest way, pushing closer to Dorcas. “You can try and see.”

“Right here?”

“Mmmhmm, if you really want to.” She was breathless already.

“I don’t know. Do you want me to?” Dorcas leaned a little closer, turning on her seat a little so Marlene could lean into her if she wanted.

“I do, I really want you to.” Marlene leaned into her.

Dorcas hummed. She really wanted to, too, but they barely knew each other. As sexy as Marlene was, they definitely needed to talk some more. With a soft sigh, Dorcas sat back and released Marlene’s nipple piercing to pick up her beer and take a drink. She kept the arm around Marlene’s shoulders, though. “I think we should talk some more, first. But I will later, if you still want me to.”

Marlene frowned but nodded. “Okay. Yeah.”

“If I’m going to take you home, pet, and have my way with you, then I’d want to do it properly.” Dorcas tucked a strand of Marlene’s hair behind her ear, trailing her fingers along the other woman’s collarbone.

“I understand.”

“I’m so glad you do, because I’m really enjoying getting to know you,” Dorcas said, settling back against the booth with Marlene tucked under her arm.

To her delight, Marlene didn’t bother pulling her bra back up even when they started talking more seriously about negotiation. She was utterly shameless and Dorcas fucking adored it. Especially after Marlene had mentioned previous play partners had preferred her silent, Dorcas encouraged Marlene whenever she got particularly excited about anything.

“OH! I KNOW!” Marlene started off but then quickly shut her mouth. “Sorry.”

“No no, darling. What were you going to say? You can talk as much as you like with me, remember.” Dorcas frowned a little, wanting to encourage Marlene as much as possible. She circled her fingers over the other woman’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly circles into her skin.

“Well, I really love sensation play. Especially wax. I love wax.”

“Yeah? It suits you, I bet. I think you’d suit just about anything.” Dorcas smiled. “You did good telling me. Maybe we can try it some time.”

“I’d like that a lot.” Marlene grinned.

“Me too,” Dorcas admitted. She was about to open her mouth and ask something else when she spotted a waitress nearby clearing tables. “Would you like another drink?”

“Mmm, no, I wanna go home with you.”

Dorcas paused. She really didn’t usually do this, but she couldn’t deny her chemistry with Marlene was electric. She was fucking stunning and Dorcas wanted nothing more than Marlene in her bed. Sometimes, it was good to just go with the flow. She’d moved up here after all… 

“Yeah? Your place or mine, pet?”

“Mine’s not too far away.” Marlene smiled widely. “I’ve a pole!”

“Yours then. We’re getting a taxi.” Dorcas finished her beer and looked at Marlene. “And you’re putting your shirt back on.”

“OH! Ha, well… I don’t know where I put it.” She glanced around.

Dorcas chuckled. Marlene was one of a kind. “Do you lose your clothes often?”

“Quite often.” She pulled her bra back on properly.

“Good job I have a jacket then, in the cloakroom.” Dorcas stood up, stepping to the side. She glanced around. “Did you arrive by yourself?”

“Yeah, I did.” Marlene hopped up. “You’re very kind, letting me wear your jacket.”

“True, but if you leave that somewhere you’ll be in trouble.” Dorcas smiled, but she wasn’t joking. “I want you to text someone who knows you come here, that you’re bringing someone back to your flat. Safety is important, isn't it?”

“Yes, Ma’am. Oh! I can tell Emme, she’s just there at the bar. Is that okay?”

“She knows your address?”

“Yes.” Marlene nodded.

“Okay. Run and tell her, and ask Tom if he has your shirt. If he does, don’t put it on though. I’ll be by the cloakroom, yes?” Dorcas smiled, straightening Marlene’s bra strap for her.

\-----------------------------

Marlene all but ran to the bar. She was more than ready to get naked and let Dorcas have her way with her. The fact she was so domineering yet also all about safety was perfect. She could hardly focus, but she wrapped her arms around Emme and screamed that she was going home with the hottest woman she’d ever seen before asking Tom for her shirt. Sadly the shirt was lost, but she didn’t care too much about it. She was going to be wearing Dorcas’ jacket home. It’d probably look hot with her bra.

She made her way to the cloakroom, skipping the whole way. Dorcas was stood by the door, leaning against the wall with a denim jacket over her arm. She grinned when she saw Marlene, chuckling to herself. “They didn’t have my top! Someone probably stole it. Oh well.”

“I would say what a shame, but it is a lovely view,” Dorcas said, meeting Marlene halfway. “Might be a tad indecent though.” She plucked the lace of one bra cup, which had apparently not done its job because Marlene’s tits—well, singular tit—was out again. 

“Don’t worry, soon enough I’ll have it all off.” She winked.

“Oh I’m counting on it.” Dorcas held the jacket out by the shoulders so Marlene could put it on. 

Marlene slipped into the oversized jacket then wrapped it around her with a grin. “Oh, this is a good jacket.”

Dorcas stepped back and looked over her, like she was appraising artwork or something. “It suits you.”

“Thank you. You won’t be cold, will you?”

“No, but you can warm me up when we’re home.” Dorcas grinned, gesturing towards the door. “Come on.”

“Yes! I gladly will do that.” She tried her best not to shriek as she walked through the door.

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Dorcas said, pulling open the door of the club to let Marlene out into the street. As she stepped past, Dorcas gave her a slap on the bottom.

Marlene let out a yelp, not expecting the smack. “You’re fucking hot.”

“Pet, you ain’t seen nothing yet.” Dorcas strode past, putting her arm around Marlene’s shoulders and tucking her under her arm.

“Do you want me to get us a taxi?” Marlene asked, a shiver running up her spine.

“There’s a rank just on the corner. Think you can run ahead and flag one down?”

“Yeah!” She turned towards Dorcas with a big grin.

“Go on then.”

“Can I skip?”

Dorcas grinned ear to ear. “Yes, of course you can.”

“Thank you.” Marlene smiled then took off, skipping all the way there. She turned around halfway down, noticing no one was around and flashed the jacket open at Dorcas. Dorcas was a short way back and laughed when Marlene turned around.

“Any more of that and I’ll drag you into one of these alleys,” Dorcas called back, apparently unabashed.

Marlene liked that Dorcas let her be who she was. As tempted as she was to be dragged into an alley at the moment, she skipped the rest of the way to the rank and managed to wave down a taxi just before Dorcas reached her.

Dorcas strode up and opened the door for Marlene. “In you get, and give the driver your address.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Marlene slid in and easily recited her address as Dorcas settled into her set. “It’s not too long away,” she said once they started to drive off.

“Good. After that I don’t think I’d last much longer.” Dorcas grinned, nodding towards Marlene’s seatbelt. “Put your belt on.”

Marlene did as told, buckling up. “I think this is a good look for me.” She gestured to her jacket.

“Oh I agree. It suits you very much. Though I am a fan of what’s underneath too.”

“Me too.” Marlene hummed, lowering her voice. “I think you’ll like my underwear. They match the bra.”

“You’ll have to give me a little show then. I have an inkling you’re somewhat of an exhibitionist, hm?” Dorcas smiled, turning towards her a little and keeping her own voice low.

“Mmhmm.” She nodded, sliding the jacket off her shoulder.

Dorcas leaned in and dropped a kiss onto her bare shoulder. “Just a thought is all.” Another kiss. “So, what would you like to do, when we get to your place?”

“I want to dance for you then you can do whatever you want to me.” Marlene let out a sigh.

“ _ Whatever _ I want?”

“Whatever we want.” Marlene reworded her reply.

“Hmm, better.” Dorcas smiled, her fingers combing through Marlene’s hair again. “Do you have any toys at home, darling?”

“I do, a lot.” She squirmed a little. “I’ll show you them all.”

“Yes. I want to know all about your favourites.”

“Okay.” Marlene nodded.

They made it back to Marlene’s flat not long after, even if it felt like hours in Marlene’s over excited head. She just wanted to be alone with Dorcas and get naked.

Once they got into the door, Marlene turned to Dorcas with a smile. “Do you want something to drink?”

“We can both have water.”

“I’ll get us both glasses. You can sit on the sofa, if you like. The pole is in the living room too, so you can enjoy the show while you drink your beer.” She beamed.

“Sounds good,” Dorcas said, quickly pressing a kiss to Marlene’s forehead. 

\-------------------------

Dorcas settled on Marlene’s sofa, glancing around. It was… well, it was messy, but it  _ screamed _ Marlene. There were trophies and medals all along the shelves, and a big faux fur throw over the back of the sofa. Towards one end of the room there was a pole, surrounded by what looked to be the only clear floor space in the flat.

Marlene was singing to herself as she was in the kitchen and Dorcas’ heart almost hurt. She hadn’t fallen so hard for someone in the longest time. Marlene was wild and loud and brash and gorgeous, and Dorcas loved it.

“Here we go!” Marlene came strutting back out with two glasses of water. Her denim jacket was hanging off one shoulder. “Do you want to see me dance now?”

“Yes, I definitely do.” Dorcas took one glass. “Drink that first, though.”

“Okay.” She smiled and took a few gulps. “I’m sorry my flat’s a mess, didn’t think I’d bring anyone home.”

“I don’t mind. Not now at least.”

“Now?” Marlene raised an eyebrow before drinking some more water. She set the glass down then went to the speaker on the shelf.

Dorcas smirked, watching her. Marlene moved like water and it was completely enthralling. “Next time I come over, you’ll have tidied.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Marlene looked over her shoulder as she took her phone out and soon there was music that Dorcas didn’t recognize over the speakers.

“Unless you want to come to mine next time, of course.” Dorcas sipped her water. “I like this song.”

“It’s a good song to dance to.” She stepped forward to the pole, wrapping a hand around it then swung out.

Dorcas had seen a few pole dancers—they tended to run in similar circles—but she had never seen anyone quite like Marlene. She pressed her legs together and shifted a little, watching avidly.

She climbed up the pole then circled down with her knees around the pole, Dorcas’ jacket being pushed off Marlene’s arms. Marlene had her eyes closed for a moment, looking as if she was really enjoying what she was doing. After a moment she spun around again before arching back against the pole to skip her bra off.

“Can I take my pants off to show you my underwear?”

“If you come and stand here—” Dorcas pointed to in front of the sofa— “then yes.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She dropped off the pole, kicking her heels off as she walked closer to Dorcas.

“You are so hot, Jesus,” Dorcas murmured, sitting forward with her elbows on her knees.

Once Marlene was in front of Dorcas, she undid the buttons on the leather pants then hooked her thumbs over the waist then started to wiggle them down her hips. Dorcas smirked, leaning out to trail her finger down the crease of Marlene’s hip, plucking at the elastic of the underwear.

“Do you think they’re sexy?” She asked after kicking her leather pants away.

“So very, very sexy, darling. I think they would look a thousand times better on the floor, though.”

“Yeah? I’ll take them off then?”

“Yes. You can dance more in the morning but I want you naked and moaning in the next thirty seconds.”

“Yes Ma’am!” She practically bounced on the spot as she hurried getting out of her underwear.

Dorcas chuckled, sitting back on the sofa and watching. As soon as Marlene was naked, Dorcas grabbed her wrist and tugged the other woman into her lap.

“Ah!” She shrieked then laughed. “Did you see my other piercings?”

Dorcas chuckled, kissing between Marlene’s breasts. “No, I didn’t. Want to show me?”

“Can I get off your lap?” She hummed.

“You’re so good for asking. You can lie down on the sofa.” 

Marlene nodded. “Thank you.” She shuffled over before turning on her back and lay with her knees up. After second she opened her legs and ran a hand down her stomach. “Do you like them?”

Dorcas turned towards her, one hand going to her knee to gently push it out a little more. “Mmm, you are so sexy. I love them,” she hummed, sliding her other hand down Marlene’s thigh. She had two small golden rings through her labia and god, did Dorcas want to taste them.

“I’m glad you do. Do you like my nipple piercings or my labia piercings better?”

“I think they’re all hot, darling. But I want to have fun with these for a moment.” Dorcas touched one of the rings, careful not to touch Marlene just yet. “Are you going to be a good little slut and let me?”

“Yes Ma’am.” She gasped as Dorcas ran her finger over the ring.

Dorcas smiled wider, gently trailing her finger over Marlene’s folds. “Oh, and you’re already so wet. Such a slut.”

“I -- I am. I, ahh, have been wet since you laid eyes on me.” She arched a little into the touch.

“Oh have you? Whilst you were on the dance floor making eyes at me?” Dorcas’ other hand went to Marlene’s hip, pinning her down a little as she circled her fingers a little firmer.

“Yeah, I was thinking about you like this.” Marlene moaned again.

“Like what?” 

“Touching - touching my pussy with your fingers just like you are then eating me out for  _ hours _ .”

Dorcas hummed as she brushed her thumb over Marlene’s clit, touching her slowly, already trying to learn all those places that made her gasp and moan. “Oh I imagine you’d have to be on your best behaviour for that.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She made a breathy little noise.

“You will though, won’t you?” Her fingers circled again, one dipping in just a little. “You’re such a slut you’d lie here for hours with my head between your legs just begging for more.”

“Mmm, yeah, never can get enough.”

“I know you can’t. I think if I wanted to have you on that dance floor you would’ve let me,” Dorcas said mildly, easing one finger into Marlene, crooking it.

“I would have. I’m such a slut, especially for you.” Her hands clenched.

“I know. I would’ve liked that too. Showing you off to everyone, seeing how loud I could make you scream.” God, she was so fucking gorgeous and felt divine, Dorcas was almost embarrassingly wet herself. She slowly moved her finger, watching Marlene writhe.

Marlene let out another loud moan. “Please please.”

“Please what, pet? What do you want?”

“I wanna taste you. Please.” She gasped again.

“Hmm, but I’m having fun here,” Dorcas murmured, pressing a kiss to the inside of Marlene’s knee as she crooked her finger, searching for her g-spot. “Although I bet your slutty mouth is good at eating girls out, huh?”

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck, yes, yeah. I’m so good at it. I can show you Ma’am.”

“Say please again.”

“Please. Please. Please.”

Dorcas tutted softly before she shifted, gently removing her fingers. “Come here then. You can undress me because you asked so sweetly.”

\------------------

Marlene moaned as Dorcas moved her fingers and bodies away. She was in pure bliss at the moment. All Marlene wanted was Dorcas -- everything about her. As quick as she could, Marlene climbed on to Dorcas’ lap. “Yes, anything, thank you.”

Dorcas chuckled, her hands moulding to Marlene’s tits, squeezing slightly. “You are such a well-mannered little slut darling,” she murmured, her voice  _ so _ sweet as she kissed the corner of Marlene’s mouth.

Marlene smiled into the kiss, her hands going to Dorcas’ shirt, slipping under it.

“Mm, your mouth is divine,” Dorcas murmured, nipping at Marlene’s bottom lip before kissing her deeply, like she  _ owned  _ it.

Pushing up Dorcas’ shirt, Marlene was dying to pull it all the way off, but she didn’t want to break the kiss. She let Dorcas do as she pleased, but Marlene kissed her back as as thoroughly.

Dorcas grinned into the kiss, her thumb circling over Marlene’s nipple. “Undo the buttons, pet,” she practically ordered, before kissing her again.

She moaned into the kiss, pressing against her as she fumbled to undo the buttons. So caught up with everything, she didn’t even think about the bloody buttons.

Dorcas kissed down Marlene’s neck and over her collarbone, one hand going down to her thigh as the other stayed on her tit. “So focused on sex that we forgot how clothes work, hm?”

“Yes -- yes Ma’am.” She finally got all the buttons undone.

“Well done,” Dorcas murmured, apparently reluctant to let Marlene go so she could get her shirt off the rest of the way. There was a moment's pause but then Dorcas shrugged her shirt off and tossed it aside.

Marlene’ hand ran over her well defined muscles of her arms. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Dorcas grinned, nipping at her throat before trailing her mouth over one of Marlene's tits. “The problem with someone as sexy as you is that I want my mouth all over you all at once.”

She moaned at the feeling of Dorcas’ hot breath over her skin. “Yeah?” Marlene’s fingers managed to unhook Dorcas’ bra.

“Yes.” Dorcas pushed Marlene’s hair back, nuzzling her ear and pressing a hot kiss there. “I like it here because you go to pieces, and I bet you’re  _ dripping _ . But I also want those perfect tits in my mouth to play with those piercings.” Dorcas dropped one hand then the other and tossed her bra aside.

Marlene closed her eyes, melting into Dorcas. “I’m so wet. Ah.” She went for Dorcas’ pants.

She lifted her hips to help Marlene a little, one hand in Marlene’s hair and the other back to toy with one nipple piercing. “Mhmm, of course you are, my little slut. I want that in my mouth too, I bet you taste so good. You think you’d like my tongue inside your wet pussy?”

“I’d -- yes please I want your tongue in my wet pussy. Please.” She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

“Such good manners, pet,” Dorcas practically cooed, letting Marlene struggle with her pants, she was sure. Apparently Dorcas was too busy toying with her nipple piercing and making Marlene squirm. “Where else do I want my mouth, hm? Your arse is fucking fantastic too, isn’t it? I think I’ll have that too. Not tonight though, even though you’d let me if I wanted.”

“I would. I’d let you. Your tongue would feel amazing anywhere.” She slid her fingers into Dorcas’ jeans. “Please let me take your bottoms off.”

Dorcas smiled, sitting back a little. “Off, then,” she said briskly, tapping Marlene on the thigh.

Marlene stood up, letting Dorcas do what she needed. She was so fucking hot and looked like she could benchpress Marlene. Dorcas raised an eyebrow as she shimmied out of her jeans, looking up at Marlene without a hint of anything but power.

“What? You alright?” Her voice was surprisingly earnest, checking in.

“Yeah, I’m -- I’m perfect. You’re just so amazing. Shit.”

Dorcas seemed to soften just for a moment, her smile deepening. “Perfect. I like that. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dorcas shifted up the sofa a little then stretched out on her side. “Come here, I think I can satisfy my urge to make you scream and give your talented mouth something to do.”

“Yes Ma’am.” She stepped forward obediently listening. “How do you want me?”

“Lie down on your side next to me. Head between my legs so you can show me how good you are, and your legs round my shoulders.” Dorcas gave her a look, her expression back to that implacable Dom one. “Quick now.”

Marlene didn’t hesitate one moment. She did just as asked, so happy to be so close to Dorcas. Dorcas gave a little hum of satisfaction as she pushed Marlene’s legs apart a little, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

She let out a little noise before leaning forward to give a lick up against Dorcas’ folds. “Mmm,” was all that Marlene could manage as her tongue dove in.

Dorcas gave an encouraging moan in response, wasting no time in giving Marlene a long lick with the flat of her tongue. Trying to focus, Marlene let out another noise of pleasure before parting her with one hand and swirling her tongue around Dorcas’ clit.

“Mm, I knew you’d be good at this,” Dorcas hummed, sliding one finger back into Marlene to search again for her g-spot.

“Ahh!” Marlene attempted to keep her hips still as she pulled out all of her best moves with her mouth. “Thank you.”

Dorcas encouraged every movement with a little moan, doing something Marlene couldn’t even describe that made her see stars, her fingers and tongue working magic.

“You’re -- ahh -- the best.” Marlene felt like she was going to climax at any moment, but went back to Dorcas, doing everything to work her over with just her tongue.

———-

_ Christ, _ Marlene’s mouth was fucking lovely, just like every other bit of her Dorcas was currently ravishing. She was torn between staying here all damn night or carrying Marlene off to her bedroom and doing everything that was running around her mind.

She dropped a kiss to the other woman’s clit, crooking the two fingers currently deep inside her. “You taste divine.”

“You do too.” Marlene tensed before her tongue gave another lick. “I’m so close. Can I come?”

Dorcas made her wait a long moment, curling her tongue around Marlene’s clit, before she pulled back again to speak. “Yes pet, come for me.”

“I -- I wanna make you come first.” She barely took a moment from what her tongue was doing to speak.

“Fuck,” Dorcas breathed, shivering. God, she was close. “Such a good little slut. Make me come, then.”

Marlene didn’t reply verbally, but she did use her mouth. Her tongue seemed to work even faster and find even more places as it licked and swirled. Dorcas rested her head on Marlene’s thigh as she moaned sharply, still crooking her fingers. “Ah, fuck. That’s it, pet,  _ fuck _ .”

“Mmm,” she continued to lap her tongue over Dorcas’ clit, giving it all the attention.

Dorcas came with another moan, canting her hips forward as her body clenched and shuddered. Marlene didn’t stop, just slowed down to little licks and kisses. Dorcas scattered kisses over her inner thighs, still panting hard with her own orgasm wracking through her. “Ah, fuck, darling, that’s it.”

“Mmmhmm?” Dorcas could feel Marlene smile against her.

Dorcas moaned softly, giving Marlene’s thigh an encouraging squeeze as she gave her another luxurious lick. “Do you want to come, pet?”

“I do, I do. Please. Please. Let me come.” She shivered, resting her forehead on Dorcas’ thigh.

Dorcas chuckled breathlessly, curling her fingers again as her thumb circled over Marlene’s clit, swiftly followed by her tongue. “Go on then, my lovely little slut.”

“Thank -- Thank you -- oh fuck! Fuck, you feel so good. Shit. I’m coming.” Her body tensed and shook with her orgasm as she moaned loudly.

“Mm, that’s it darling, I want to hear you.” Dorcas murmured between licks, feeling Marlene clench around her fingers.

“Ohh, oh so good. Ah, god.” She arched and writhed.

Dorcas groaned. God, Marlene was intoxicating. She could definitely make good on her statement to lie here for hours until the other woman  _ begged _ her to stop. When Marlene finally relaxed back into the sofa, Dorcas gave another soft kiss to her inner thigh and slowly removed her fingers. 

“Thank you, fuck.” Marlene shifted a little.

Gently, Dorcas shifted Marlene onto her back, dropping a few kisses up the length of her torso as she moved to sit beside her. “You did so wonderful, darling,” she murmured, wrapping her arm around Marlene’s shoulders and pulling the other woman into her lap.

“You did too. Wow.”

Dorcas smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Thank you. How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. Brilliant. Fantastic. Wonderful. Blissful,” Marlene rattled off.

“Mm, coming turns you into a thesaurus, hm?” 

“When you get me off, yeah.”

Dorcas stroked a hand through Marlene’s hair, swiftly realising the car ears were still in place, with another chuckle. “Well, wanna see what other synonyms you unearth if I carry you off to bed?”

“Yeah, please. Oh, I need to show you all my toys.”

Dorcas gathered Marlene into her arms and stood up, grinning ear to ear. “And you love my stupid puns. Look at you, you perfect thing. Yes, I want to see all your toys, in detail.”

“Maybe we could use some? Please.” She wiggled a little in Dorcas’ arms.

“Oh, I think we could.” Dorcas shifted her a little, wrapping Marlene’s legs around her waist. “I think I’m gonna make you come at least five more times tonight.”

“ _ At least _ , I like that. I can make you come as many times as you want.” Marlene kissed her softly. “Whatever we want.”

“Whatever we want, Marly.”

\-----------

“Hey babe!” Marlene called as she came into her and Dorcas’ flat. “Sirius is driving me mad. They keep saying they’d like a boyfriend  _ but _ they don’t even want to date. How is that possible.” She walked into the living room.

Dorcas rolled her eyes as she looked up from her magazine. “Because Sirius is just as dramatic as you, babe. Good day at work?”

“Yeah, good day. How about you?” She settled on the sofa.

“Yeah, really good,” she said, leaning over to greet Marlene with a kiss. “Moony is in a bit of a rough place, so we all banded together today at lunch, but likely made it worse I guess. You know what he’s like.”

Marlene rolled her eyes. “There’s no helping him when he’s being a closed off bastard.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.” Dorcas chuckled, shifting her feet into Marlene’s lap. “He’s ridiculous. He needs some fun.”

She wrapped a hand around one of her feet. Suddenly, the most brilliant idea struck her. “He does! Oh! You know who’s fun?”

“Not Sirius.”

“Why not Sirius? Come on, Dorky! They’re fun and I think they’d be perfect together. I have for ages.”

Dorcas laughed, shaking her head. “Really? Stubborn ass grumpy Moony and Sirius, the most impulsive person in the world?”

“Sirius is also kind hearted deep down there, you know?” She insisted.

“Okay, okay.” Dorcas wiggled her foot against Marlene’s stomach. “You’ll have to think of a ruse. Moony will refuse a date point blank, I bet.”

“I’m sure he will! He’s been refusing dates since he left the fucking arsehole.”

Dorcas’ face darkened and Marlene was reminded of how terrifying she could be. “Fucking dick. If I run into him in the street I’m going to deck him. Thank god Moony left, but he hasn’t been taking it great.”

“They need to just meet. They’d be so good together. Come on, Dorky, don’t you see it? You know that Moony’s not a total bastard.”

“I know he’s not, pet,” Dorcas murmured, reaching out to tuck a strand of Marlene’s hair behind her ear. “How is Sirius doing, now they’re back from… wherever they went after Brazil?”

“They’re good! So much better. We found a space for a studio we think!” She gave Dorcas a big grin.

“Ah! You did? That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you darling.” Dorcas was beaming back at her.

She bounced in her seat. “It’s going to be so good! I’m so excited.”

“You’re going to get your dream, I know it. It will be so good for you both.”

“It will.” She nodded then changed the subject again, “Maybe we could wait a little to get them together?”

“Yeah? Why do you want to wait?”

“Give Sirius time to settle. Maybe Remus will feel better?” Marlene tilted her head. “Then we force them to meet and date. We can drop subtle hints now.”

Dorcas grinned over at her. “Darling, you and subtle don’t know each other.”

“Well, Sirius can be oblivious to some things.”

“Mm, and Remus would think no one is interested in dating him,” Dorcas agreed, shrugging a shoulder.

“That’s mad. If I were into blokes, I’d totally fuck Remus. Maybe date him too.” She laughed.

“Ha! He thinks being ace is a big no, which is just fucking stupid. He’s great when he loosens up a bit.” Dorcas sighed and tipped her head back. “You’re right, you know? Sirius would be good for him, I bet.”

“Thank you.” She bounced again. “Remus is fun when he’s looser, hmm? Remember that time we got drunk on that wine and he stole that stupid statue at the resturant?” Marlene laughed remembering that night.

“Something something fuck the established status quo, huh?” Dorcas laughed because she leaned over and pinched Marlene’s thigh. “I’m completely ignoring the fact you’d fuck my friend without my permission.”

“I’d ask!” Marlene crowed. “Sirius would totally be into that punk vibe he’s got sometimes.”

“You’d better.” Dorcas dropped a kiss onto her cheek before she sat back again. “The real question is, is Sirius an Austen fan?”

Marlene snorted a laugh. “No, but they would placate him as long as he doesn’t mind bad, and by bad I mean awesome, 80’s hairband music.”

“And records everywhere and impulse holidays? And, I mean. I adore Sirius, they’re wonderful, and I say that in the nicest way.”

“I know, I know. Maybe Sirius needs a Dom. I don’t think Moony’s got that though.” She laughed.

That time Dorcas gave the biggest laugh. “Oh Jesus fuck, no. Moony?  _ Domming? _ ” She tilted her head to look at Marlene. “And like Sirius would listen to any kind of authority?”

“Ha! Never. They’re worse than me.” Marlene scoffed, shaking her head. “I think they’d be perfect together.”

“You listen wonderfully,” Dorcas said before pausing. “Yeah, I think they would too. Can we invite Remus to somewhere Sirius is going to be?”

“We could. But let’s give it time, I think we should wait a little if Moony’s still reeling from that bullshit.”

“I agree. He’d refuse anything, no matter how well they got along.” Dorcas smiled. “I know patience isn’t your strong suit, but we can manage.”

“I’ll be good. I promise. Plus, I’ll be busy with hopefully getting the studio together!”

“I’m sure you will. Okay, let’s drop  _ subtle _ hints, hm?”

“Yes Ma’am.” She bit her lip. “Can we try my new toy? I think it would occupy me.”

Dorcas raised an eyebrow, immediately sitting up straighter. “Oh would it?” She thought for a moment, then shifted her feet from Marlene’s lap. “To the bedroom, then, just how I like.”

“Yes, thank you, Ma’am.” She scrambled off the sofa then hopped to their bedroom.


End file.
